1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to methods of synthesizing carbon nanotubes and, particularly, to a method of synthesizing single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) at a relatively low temperature.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) are widely used in many fields including, for example, microelectronic technologies, nano-scaled elements, thermal interface materials, hydrogen storage technologies, etc. Additionally, since a field emission subthreshold voltage of SWNTs is much lower than that of multi-wall carbon nanotubes (MWNTs), a field emission device, that employs the SWNTs as a field emission cathode, can work at a relatively lower voltage. Thus, a power consumption of the field emission device with SWNTs is greatly lower than that of a field emission device, that employs MWNTs as a field emission cathode.
At present, traditional methods of synthesizing SWNTs include an arc-discharge method, a laser evaporation method, a solar energy method, a catalyst thermal dissociation method, and so on. In the above traditional methods, the catalyst thermal dissociation method is suited to form the SWNTs in mass production, but it is performed at a relatively high temperature.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of synthesizing SWNTs at a relatively low temperature.